comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-05 The Cat Can Swing!
First Floor - Grant's Gym - Gotham City(#498RJs) It is a relatively slow day at the gym. The weather outside is typical Gotham City in late winter. Mother Nature says, "Oh yer tired of cold? Here, try this!" Then she socks the Gothamites with rain, fog and sleet. Almost bad enough for a Tim Burton movie. Stretch and Tony are out for lunch and Ted is watching the place to make sure he doesn't get robbed. Last time a guy walked out with 300 lbs. or weights. One guy. Big guy. Ted reads a newspaper and sips some coffee. You paged America with 'Come on down. BP is planning on vamping me mahahahahaha.' Cold enough to freeze your balls! Well, if you had any! Luckily, Louise doesn't have any. That would be very, very odd. Odder than usual. "Suddenly I'm thankful not to have too large a fanbase that they want to genderswap me in fanart," she grumbles to herself. Umbrella in hand she protects herself from the worst of the sleet coming down as she heads to Grant's Gym from the subway. She wears a big bulky red coat that is loud and obnoxious in how bright it is. She is very happy not to be wearing her heels today! When Louise enters he gym, she sets the umbrella to dry near the door and soon shrugs out of her wet coat to hang it up. She wears a grey workout top and grey workout bottoms, both snug, and a dark blue, almost black windbreaker with purple highlights on it. On one arm is an MP3 Starkplayer and wireless headphones that currently hang from the strap on her arm rather than in her ears. Her sneakers are a bit damp, but luckily she has a bag over one shoulder which she shrugs off and pulls out a dry pair of sneakers to change into. Apparently, this is someone that cares about the gym. Louise has been in a few times when Ted hasn't been here, not too many. She likes sparring or borrowing the punching bags. She's chipper and friendly, and has a mean streak if someone tries to grab her bottom. It has been a few weeks since she has been by, but she pays membership even if she doesn't use it often. Strange someone that looks so yuppie pays membership at a boxing gym. Wildcat looks over the top of his newspaper. He can't be blamed. You could hear that coat on Planet Myrg. He looks a little bit more. Annnnnnnnnnnd just a biiiiit more. You don't shit where you eat and you don't shit where you make your living. Ted is proud of providing his services to women seeking a workout. That sounded bad even in his head. You're 70 years older than the broad. She'll want to talk about those Zombie Walking Diary Housewife shows. Sure as Solomon Grundy can't conjugate 'to be.' He nods and smiles and goes back to reading the paper. Mostly. A figure that was almost easily dismissed due to short height and being behind the bar snagging herself a cup of coffee looks up. Polly blinks her hazel eyes a time or two at the woman that enters. It's not unheard of for people to show up during the day but it was rare. Polly leans up against the counter with both hands wrapped around her coffee as she leeeeans in close enough to whisper just beside Ted's ear, "Could install some cameras." With a knowing smirk. Hair in a pony tail, Louise finishes changing her sneakers and goes to put the items aside. The gym is mostly empty and she lets out a huff of annoyance. But she did bring the MP3 player for a reason! She unclips the wireless headphones and slips those earbuds about her ears as she turns it on and heads over toward a work out mat. She starts going through her stretches, warming up. And the girl can streeeech! Yes she can ladies and gentleman! Cause well...it wouldn't be entertaining for the men to watch otherwise! Only a few short minutes later and she's soon at a punching back, one of the smaller ones. She starts out slow, starting to warm up with some basic boxing moves, using obvious footwork. The sound of the small punching back rattle-bangs on its hook. After some more warming up, she starts counting, entering a couple difference punches and then leaping up, twisting her body and doing a spinning high kick to the small punching bag! It's then back to the counting while she switches dominate sides, so her next spinning high kick is from the other direction. Apparently, treadmills aren't her thing. Her rhythm seems a little odd though, but if one heard the Jazz music playing, they would get it...she was moving to the music. Ted Grant saunters from behind the bar. "Heheh. Kids today. Watch the bar. By watch I mean leave some scones for the paying customers. I feel like hitting the weight bag. Be good or I may ask you to hold it for me. You remember what happened last time? Took ten minutes to find your scrunchies." He walks over to the back pulling some cut off leather gloves on that he produces from his back pocket. Not boxing gloves. Those take too long to lace. He unzips his warm up hoodie and sets it aside and then begins hitting the bag. Showing off? Not technically. He begins banging away at the bag, his punches timed with its swaying and producing loud smacks. His technique is flawless and scientific. He needed a workout anyway. Polly shakes her head at the remarks. "I pay plenty," she points out only to step around from behind the counter. Her own attire was simple enough: A pair of yoga pants because comfy, sneakers, and a t-shirt with a faded band logo on it. Likely a pick up from a thrift store or otherwise one of those 'retro t-shirt reprints.' She leans against the counter flicking her colored hair back behind an ear while watching the pair go at the bags with a shake of her head. "Just ask her to spar, Ted. I know you get bored." Louise doesn't notice at first as she continues to go through her reps, actually humming softly under her breath. Though the movement does soon draw her attention, and she slows down. There is then a wicked grin that curls about her lips and she boldly winks at Grant. Louise then starts going through some new moves, using fancier footwork where she is real light on her feet, shifting her body as if dodging incoming attacks even as she counters against the small punching bag. She's quick with excellent balance. She doesn't have the skill level of Ted Grant of course! But she shows good skills and quick reflexes. However, apparently she is challenging the OLD man, and giving Polly something more to tease Ted about! Ted Grant raises an eyebrow. He takes in the new moves with a glance. he stops abusing the heavy bag and goes over to another speed bag. He begins tapping it in the manner of a cat toying with its prey. To the lady he smiles and nods. By way of a conversation starter he says, "We offer classes for advanced students in self defense if you're interested." He begins hitting the bag harder and faster. Polly watches the pair only to roll her eyes a bit at the continued fight-flirting that was going on. It's amusing to watch at least though her attention soon slides away from the pair to look at something vaguely more interesting. Or more distracting at least. Without a word she strides across the gym toward the new stereo set up that Tony had added in. Juggling her coffee to one hand she flips on the surround and starts to flick through some options on Sirius for stations. If the woman wanted to listen to music... They had that. Ted Grant winces. That song? Eh, what the hell. He starts practicing his kicks on the bag. Impressive enough but he starts throwing in some Muay Thai and Savate. He ponders standing on one leg to bang the bag with the other in a speed workout but that'd be a little vulgar. He also caught the eye rolling. Louise tugs out one of her earbuds, when she hears Ted talking above the earbuds. There is also now music in the background. Not as good as her Jazz, but not her gym. She flips the device off and clips the wireless earbuds to the strap, "Advanced self-defense? I know a woman that could use those classes, I'll let her know. Girl could do with some more confidence. Me, I taught classes, just private one to my children. Wasn't about to set them loose on the world without knowing how to kick it where it hurts most in any given situation." She wrinkles her nose with humor and winks over at Polly. "Nice hair." She sounds cheerful and friendly, and highly amused. "Not that I don't have a few things left to learn, won't stop learning till I'm six feet under and no risk of history rewrites," Louise states. Her sense of humor right? Well, unless people are used to Deadpool and Shulkie, then they might notice the fourth wall breaking. She then mmms softly, "You are the man in all the articles and photos in the back, the champion boxer Ted Grant, am I correct?" Polly leans down against the table grinning over at the two as the conversation finally starts. Sure it wasn't the best song in the world but it did have a good rhythm. "Yep, he is!" She pipes up helpfully only to suggest, "He'll probably autograph something for you if you ask nice." Oh yes she would hear it later. Ted Grant stops kicking like a damned fool and stands up to extends his hand. "Guilty as charged. I figured you for a professional fighter. No offense meant. ... Polly can you take that song off? Don't we have anything ... what were you listening to Ms ...?" The woman steps forward to shake Ted's hand as she grins, "Louise Grant Mason, though I was listening to jazz. I particularly enjoy big band and swing," Louise says cheerfully! She then chuckles, "Afraid I don't have anything of Grant's to get signed," she stated, sounding a bit regretful. "I'm from the other Earth," she states. "And I wouldn't say professional fighter exactly, though I've had quite a number of brawls. I'm the only respectable girl I know of these days that can still fight in high heels, sadly, it's a fading fashion," and she sighs dramatically at that. "And without getting my dress ripped up either. I swear, Shulkie doesn't even wear a dress, but she has an invisible sign on that only men can read that says 'Please rip off as much as my clothes as possible in a fight'." Her lips twist wirly with humor, her eyes dancing with silent laughter. Polly obliges by turning the volume down at least while she turns to look back at the scanner. "Big band and swing? Not against that stuff but not much of a beat to train to I'd think. Gimme a second." Flipping through the station she settles on one that's at least jazzy though she crinkles her nose. "I'd make an old joke but I think I'm outnumbered." Ted Grant says, "Hang on a minute. I'll be right back." He bounds up the stairs to his room. There's some sounds of rummaging about. Careful rummaging and then he comes down with a portable record player and ... vinyl. A stack of vinyl. He brings his treasures over to the coffee bar. "Sing, Sing, Sing by Benny Goodman's band, Song of India, You're My Thrill by Billie Holiday, Satchmo, Louis Armstrong. I got a Leadbelly somewhere here. I'm assuming the jazz is the same in both earths." He spreads the jacketed records out lovingly. "It doesn't matter how old you are! Just what good shape you are in," and Louise grins at that. But she goes through some stretches as she waits for Ted and when he comes down with....she laughs! "Oh my goodness! I haven't seen a record player since I threw my old broken one out and my daughter bought me a CD player!" She claps her hands at the sight of it. "And beautiful choices. Fighting is more than just violence young lady, it's about -dancing-. The fact I knew swing actually helped me learn more quickly how to fight." She mmmms, saying, "I think I have some vinyls still in the attic actually. I cleaned about half of it out since the marriage of the worlds. They are likely behind the heaviest stuff." Ted Grant does a sage nod. "Fighting is absolutely like dancing. Kids today fight like they was doing income tax or like they're beasts. I feel kind of the same way about your dancing. You got maybe five a these stupid moves you recycle to that 'bootsandpants- andbootsandpants' music. ... Louise ... you know how to swing?" Ted watches Louise diligently as he puts 'Sing, Sing, Sing' on his player and plugs it in. Polly looks between the two bonding over vinyls and records. She takes a sip of coffee while her other hand 'wooshes' over her head with a quick gesture. "I fight and I dance. Just.. You know I don't think I'm going to win this one." Shaking her head she flips off the electronic system and turns to head back for the cafe area sinking down to sit with a sigh as her legs stretch out in front of her. "I'm taking a break with training any way. I'll just watch you two." "Nope, I'm sure you aren't dear, but Princess Powerful might agree with you," Louise teases Polly. She then mmms, "Do I swing?! I grew up to swinging! People don't know how to swing these days unless they are professional dancer, cause all the other good swingers are either dead, too old to perform, and youths today think it's a life-style!" She rolls her eyes at that one. But then Louise grins a bit wickedly, "Now the question is, are you just asking, or do you know how to swing my good man? Because if you do, it's about time this young lady saw what she was missing." Ted Grant turns on the player and begins moving his hips. He holds a hand out to Louise. He has a sad look in his eyes like a man alone. Louise lets out a giggling laugh, "Oh my! Now this brings back memories! Good ones at that." She extends a hand, letting Grant take it before she is pulled to him. As they move to the music, Louise's hips sway as if she has a dress meant to shake on! She twists and turns, and moves easily over Grant's shoulder in one saucy move without making him do all the work! About his waist, arching over his arm! She extends her legs at the right movements, flips her hands and arms up to the air, lets herself be lifted with full confidence she will not be dropped! The duo move through the swing dancing with comfort, synced as only those that have danced long, and fought hard can do without practice with one another. The entire time Louise is grinning, and often laughing breathlessly, she moves freely on the balls of her feet as if she is wearing heels as she gets spin about. Life is meant to be fun, and that is what swing dancing incorporates. And honestly, one has to be in good shape to swing dance! Polly simply goes quiet watching the pair dance. After a short while, believing them to be properly distracted, she slips off into the backroom to leave them alone. It wouldn't hurt for Ted to get a date after all. Ted Grant is smiling in a way he hasn't in years. Even beating the crap out of guys who kick puppies doesn't match this. This was a pleasure he thought he'd lost forever, like many others. He lifts Louise over his head one more time and spins her around before setting her on the floor. Then the music is over. He's breathing little fast, but not from the effort. He turns off the player and says, "You ... you're more than you seem. Your moves ... fighting in heels and a dress. You're like me. Chrono radiation or Lazarus Pit or fountain of youth or whatever ... please say you're like me. You're far from stupid. You saw the pictures. I tell them it's my dad but you knew didn't you?" Louise's eyes widen a bit, and then she laughs a bit. "Well, it's not the Speed Force! That's Jay for that one apparently." And yes, apparently she knows Jay Garrick who does have a public identity. But she's grinning, and not appearing unhappy as she catches her own breath. She brushes a few stray hairs back toward her scrunchy, but honestly they don't stay. "I choose to be young," she says. "Self-Awareness in mainstream. It's complicated to explain, but it was my husband's greatest discovery," though her eyes sadden a bit at that. "Sadly, he figured it out on his death bed, it was too late for him, but not for me. I joined Shulkie in her series as her legal secretary in a supporting role, and then got my own role during the marriage of the worlds. I know, I know, it doesn't quite make sense, and it's a lot more complicated, but essentially...," she pauses, "yes, I'm like you." Louise then offers a hand toward Ted Grant and since they are alone now in the gym she says with a wicked grin, "Blonde Phantom, mother to Phantom Blonde, at your service. Former spy, a hero, and a legal secretary," she states with a wink. Ted Grant's eyes widen. "You know Jay? Never mind. Later for that. Wildcat, member of the Justice Society (not League) of America. Trainer of many, many smart assed kids. Undefeated heavyweight champion of the world. It's a pleasure to meet a mystery woman. Blonde Plantom, would you like to go out to dinner and dancing and maybe ... beat up a few crooks?" Louise raises an eyebrow? Then again, why not live a little and have some fun? She does nod, "I would enjoy that greatly." She mmms, "Let me give you my contact information. I actually live in NYC, but it isn't far from here." In either case, she will make sure Grant has her contact information and will chat about training kids - apparently Louise trained her own two children, her daughter becoming a hero herself - and about jazz!